


Lost in Your Light

by cinematicbeats



Category: Becky G (Musician) RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinematicbeats/pseuds/cinematicbeats
Summary: Love is nothing without the simplest things that can drive you crazy. All love ever does is crave and continue for more. Being with that person can drive you to break and bend rules and go to the limit just to drown in the love they give.Hoseok knows it. Yakira knows it. All they ever want is to drown in the love.To get lost in each others light...





	1. Letting

Over and over  
Waves of running feelings  
Floating weightless, I'm willing  
My will keeps bending and breaking  
Honey  
~~~~

"Hoseok" I giggled. He was dancing around trying to make me laugh. "Stop you're gonna embarrass me" I kept on giggling. He only smiled at me and continued dancing around. He then started to pretend he had a rope and swung it around towards me. Afterwards he started to pretend he was pulling me, but I kept sitting on the chair.

After seeing me still sitting. He sighed and walked up to me. He then extended his hand and motioned for me to take it "Baby will you dance with me?" He asked. I tapped my chin and shook my head. "Babe you know I'm terrible at dancing" I say with a pout. He shook his head and grabbed my hand gently pulling me up. He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. He vanished all the space between us.

My arms instinctively looped around his neck and all I could do was smile like an idiot. The boombox later played one of my favorite nineties song. My heart will go on by Celine Dion.

He gracefully walked us to the center of the room and guided our bodies to the rhythm of the music. Never had I thought I would submit myself or my love to someone who is too good to you. All I ever think about when will this heavenly dream end? When will we ever realize our obsessions could turn into addictions.

At the moment all I think about is the blissful moment with Hoseok because this is the most we get before he leaves on tour. He kept is eyes locked with mine and never, not once glanced away. The feelings that build up just by a simple look haves me feeling weightless. The love that radiates and spurges out of me makes my knees go weak.

I'm already addicted and all I want more is to drown in the love he can give. We simply just swayed to the music in silence. Only hearing the breathing and the pulsations of our hearts running through our veins.

"Yakira, you listening?" I could hear Hoseok asking me through the phone. "Huh? I mean yes. Yes I was. Continue" I said over the phone. He just chuckled at me. "Daydreaming again?" He asked.

Of course I was daydreaming. He snapped me out of my thoughts. Well more like memories. This was the last encounter I had with Hoseok before he left on his grand world tour. I miss him with the deepest part of my wild heart.

"What of course not. I just have a lot in mind..." I trailed off. There was a bit of silence before he spoke. "I hope you're not still upset that I didn't tell you sooner I was leaving way earlier than expected" he sounded concerned.

I sigh "No of course not. Your Armies are very important Hoseok and I understand. I wished you just told me instead of trying to make up by doing all those fun activities. Not that I'm complaining" I explained.

There was a silence again. Only breathing could be heard from the both of us. Neither of us daring to speak or break the silence. It wasn't awkward or anything. It was a peaceful silence. A silence that says more than words would ever say.

"Come" he said breaking the silence. I furrow my eyebrows. "What?" I questioned as if I didn't here him right. "Come join me" he said again.

"I-I can't Hoseok. You know that I have to worry about my school and work. I just can't drop everything here babe. We can continue calling and sending each other long poetic text messages that should really be made for letters, but your not so old fashion like me. I'm surprised you don't wanna send nudes yet" I try to quit my rambling with a joke. He chuckled a bit. "Who said I didn't want any?" I choked on my saliva when I heard how husky his voice got.

He then chuckled at me again. "Adorable" he said. I just blushed madly and shook my head. "But seriously Yakira join me. You're on your break. Just for once come and join me. I want to have you near me. I wanna sleep with you in my arms and wake up with you as well. I wanna spend time and share my experiences with you. This once can you bend if not break the rules. Just for me" there was hope in his words.

I thought momentarily the options. My will is getting the best of me. It wants to cave in and let myself go with Hoseok. My mind just keeps battling to stay and wait for him to come back home. I can't continue to wait any longer. I have to wait nine more months. I just can't.

My heart and body misses him dearly. I need his warmth. His Colgate smile. His laughter. His energy. I need him. I need his love. Maybe this once I'll let myself break the rules. I'm willing to do anything for a man that I love and loves me back.

"Where are you? And where can we meet up?" I asked.


	2. Intimate

Hold me, trust me  
Help me ride in your love all night, babe  
Hold me, touch me  
I wanna die in your love all night, babe  
~~~~

Past, present, and future. What would my life be with Hoseok? I'm not thinking of marriage yet. I'm thinking of how we initially met at a simple meet and greet fansign. Love at first sight you can say.

My friend is a huge BTS fan and she took me from California to Korea for it. I've heard a lot about them and knew they are a huge well-known band. I just wasn't a major craze fan. I like their music though.

I also loved how they were spreading positivity to young people about loving themselves. I remembered entering the room and seeing tons of girls screaming or crying. My friend and the people they work with led us to our seats.

Luckily, for my friend we had front row seats since it was a first come first serve basis. We both sat right smack in the middle. She was excited to see Jimin her bias, while I was just there for company.

We waited for them to come out, in the meanwhile my friend just couldn't stop being a chatter box. She talked and talked and talked. I couldn't tell if it was out of nervousness or excitement because she does this for either of them.

I picked on my nail and just nodded at her. She was telling me her favorite things about BTS, but I drowned her out when she spoke about Jimin.

I was praying for once in my lifetime they would already come out because I couldn't stand to hear one more thing about Jimin's abs and his jibooty from my friend.

I just interrupted her and asked what was our plan for the fansign. She then changed the topic and said that she will go first and that I stay behind and video tape her. Then once she comes out she'll do the same in return.

I told her I didn't really care to go up, but she insisted and said that I would be wasting her money if I didn't go meet them.

I sigh in defeat and just nodded at her. After sometime the boys came out. I didn't notice it at first until I heard a bunch of screams in my ear. I immediately covered them and looked at my friend mortified.

She just laughed and pointed to the front. When I looked up front I saw the seven boys, but there was certainly one looking my way already. I immediately glanced away acting like I didn't noticed it.

The boys were speaking in Korean, but luckily for my friend and I we learned Korean back in high school. We decided not to take French since most students take that class, so we opted for Korean.

Namjoon would say somethings in English, noticing we were foreigners. I just looked around my surroundings taking in the environment.

But I still kept feeling like everywhere I looked at someone's eyes would follow me. I looked straight again to see his eyes staring at me. Once we made eye contact, he wouldn't break it and neither did I.

It was like we were hypnotized in a trance. It felt, so intimate this intense gaze we shared. It's like I can see everything behind his eyes. I can see the depth of his soul. My heart sped up erratically and my breathing became shallow.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder and finally teared our staring contest. I looked at my friend giving her a puzzled look.

"It's time" she said. She went up first and handed me her phone. I started filming her and how she interacted with them. After she was done she came down and told me it was my turn.

I nodded and made my way to them. I talked with all of them. Telling them that they are magnificent people by spreading the idea of loving oneself.

After Namjoon next was Jimin. When I kneeled in front of him, he gave me a sly smile. He asked me for my name and age. I told him my name is Yakira and I'm 21.

He would often try to flirt with me knowing that I spoke Korean fluently. Then I felt a gaze upon me. I tried to face Jimin still I couldn't help, but glance slightly away. I saw him staring at my again with a distaste.

I saw him flicker his eyes between Jimin and I. I tried to act casual and pretended that I didn't see anything, but it was hard to pretend when I'm not really good at it. Then I felt a hand that startled me and I looked down to see Jimin's hands on mine.

I looked up to see him give me a tiny smirk. My cheeks turned a slight shade of red. I looked back to see my friend with a slight frown on her face. I instantly pulled my hands away and was told to move to the next person.

Then I moved towards him. I slowly took him in and my heart was accelerating faster than usual. Why was I feeling this way?

I kneeled in front of him trying to avoid eye contact. I became shy and nervous. I gave him my book and waited for him to respond to my question. What surprised me was he took my hands in his and held it tightly.

My eyes flickered between his hands in mine and him. I felt my breathing stopped when he gave me a bright smile.

He just held my hand for a longtime. There were electricity coursing between our hands. A spark that was only starting to ignite. A flame began to grow from a passion both of us didn't know we would have.

He then interrupted our flame by disconnecting our hands. He then asked me a question that left me dumbfounded.

"Seems like you have a thing for Jimin right?" He asked. His face lost his smile and he started answering my question that I had asked him in the book.

"What? Of course not. Jimin isn't even my type. My type is someone like you" I immediately slapped my hands over my mouth. He slowly brought his head up and smiled at me.

"Someone like me?" I slowly nodded embarrassed from what I revealed. He smiled brightly and then leaned a bit closer to me. I leaned in as well.

"Good because someone like you is someone I wouldn't mind spending lots of time with" he winked at me and gave me my book. The lady told me to leave. I nodded still in shock of what he said.

When I got down to meet my friend. She still had the frown on her face. I sighed "Don't worry I don't even like him that way. He's all yours, besides I'm not really into them that much" she only gave me a slight smile.

She took my book, while I took my phone back. She gasped at me and then started to fangirl. I looked at her weird. "What?" I questioned.

"Seems like someone got pretty intimate with Hoseok" she giggled. I furrow my eyebrows and grabbed the book from her hand. I read over it and I choked on my saliva.

My eyes widen and I looked back to see him looking at me and gave me another wink.

I never thought that he would actually give me his phone number. I thought he was joking when one day I had the courage and eventually just called him.

He answered me and I couldn't believe myself that I was talking to a man that would've later stole my heart.

He told me that he was waiting for my call over two weeks. He said he started losing hope, but he's glad I finally did.

From then on we've had a nice relationship. We didn't really started off as friends. We kinda just started as strangers that turned into something more.

We became something personal. We became to attached to each other. We needed each other. I needed him to touch me to hold me and just give me all his love.

This fire within us just grew out of proportion and all we want is for it to sustain and keep growing because all I want is to die in his love from now until the day he decides to let me go...

I continue packing my items ready to fly to Hoseok.

My hope...

My angel...


	3. Gestures

Now everything's vivid, vivid  
Touch attempted with pleasure  
Reckless, tangled, suspended  
You want it all, nothing's wasted  
Woman  
~~~~

Hoseok Pov:

"Hoseok will ya hurry up. Don't be a Jimin today" said Namjoon patting my back. I looked up from my screen and nodded at him.

I quickly grabbed my hoodie and walked out of the hotel. I unlocked my phone again and checked my recent messages. She hasn't texted me.

I sigh closing the app. I stared blankly at my screensaver. It was a picture of both of us. Management told me to not put a picture of us, but I couldn't help it.

I wanted to have a reminder of her beautiful angelic face everytime I opened my phone.

I stared at it, feeling a wave of emotions that bubbled at the surface. I stared at the picture with awe.

"Hoseok" I felt someone place their arm around me and startled me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and saw Jimin trying to take a peek at my phone. I immediately closed it. I didn't want him to see my baby.

He's a natural flirt, but it bugs me when he always flirts with Yakira. I know he doesn't do it intentionally, but it bothers me to no end.

I knew he also had a thing for her, so sometimes I do question if he intentionally does it...

He's my friend or more so my brother and I know he has kept his distance from her. He tries not to get near her, but he ends up near her.

Yakira is just too oblivious to notice Jimin's flirty tactics and dismisses them. It gives me a sense of confidence and relief in some ways to know that she has eyes for me and no one else.

"So Yakira" said Jimin interrupted my thoughts. "Yeah" I replied. "Still dating her I see" I furrow my eyebrows at him and gave him a confused look.

"Jimin we've been dating for some months now. Why would we have ended so sudden?" I asked him.

He shrugged and then looked away. He returned his look back on me. "Because we're idols and she's not. We're just really busy people Hoseok. I'm surprised she hasn't dumped you yet" he said.

I gave him a sour look and clenched my jaw a bit. "Just cuz we're idols doesn't mean we can't date people. We have hormones Jimin. Eventually, we're bound to fall in love and we're managing our time. Also why the heck would she dump me?" I question aggravated with the younger member.

Jimin scoffed, but tried playing it off by coughing. "You know what? Never mind hyung" he tried walking away, but I snatched his wrist.

"No. Tell me honestly Jimin-ssi why would you assume she would dump me?" He stayed quiet for a bit.

"It's just- I don't think-" he groaned. "You guys are polar opposites. She's very reserved and boring and you are bold and outgoing. You guys just don't match" he said.

"Oh so you two do?" I questioned him without thinking prior to it. His eyes widen as if he was caught on the act of stealing candy. He immediately shook his head.

"Hyung I would-" I cut him off.

"Don't think I have forgotten about those gestures you have made to her when you knew we were somewhat of a thing" he bowed his head down in shame.

"I forgave them, so maybe next time watch your words Jimin" he muttered an apology and walked away.

I headed inside the van and sat in the far back. I didn't want to really interact with anyone...

That memories from that day started replaying in my head...

7 months ago:

"Oh, so this is where you guys practice your dance routines. It's really cool" said Yakira walking around.

I stayed behind her. Watching how her face glowed in amazement. Her body movements kept me hypnotized. I couldn't peel my eyes away from her.

We really never discuss our status. I don't know what we are. Not that we need labels or anything, but hopefully we have something special than just we like each other.

I mean we both know there's a spark and we talk with each other 24/7. There's a flame between us. A magnet that is pulling us closer to together. I know she feels it. I feel it too, but we just haven't talked much about it. Let alone kissed each other.

We are a thing, just not quite sure what thing we are...

"Hoseok? Hoseok? Hello?" I snapped out of my thoughts. I saw her grabbing me hand and looking at me in worry.

"You okay? You've been daydreaming a lot today. Is there something wrong?" She questioned concerned. I shook my head and gave her a bright smile.

"Nothing's wrong when I'm with you" I said to her. She shyly blushed and looked away trying to cover her cheeks. I smiled bigger and pinched her cheeks. "Cute" I said.

"Oh stop it" she blushed even more. She stepped back and motioned for me to come.

I walked up to her. She got her phone out and ran to plug it in the speakers. She played our recent song Airplane.

I looked at her and smiled. I was about to walk up to her, so we could dance, but Jimin entered and saw Yakira.

He looked at her, while walking up to her. He smiled at her and gave her a hug. "How are you beautiful?" He said to her. My skin started to itch. I was getting upset that my bandmate was flirting with her.

"Uh... Good" she simply replied. She glanced at me, but turn her attention back at Jimin.

He sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and started singing along with the song. The way he looked at her made me frown. She was looking at him too. This wasn't fair.

Jimin always has to woo girls by a simple smile or dance and have ladies falling on their knees.

"You know Yakira... If Hoseok is busy why don't I give you a tour around the building and maybe we can get lunch later amor" he was trying to bribe her. He knew that I have feelings for her.

He bit his lip and gave her his eye smile that many girls fall for. He brought her close to his body and I hate having to witness this.

But what left me in shock and hurt was that he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. That drove me to the edge.

He knew my feelings for her are there! He knew that I'm madly into her! He knew that there's something between us! Yet does he care? No!

I stormed out of there. I tried walking away and go get some fresh air. She didn't even stop his advances. I bet she's just like the rest of the girls. Once they get a taste of Jimin they lose it.

Or if Jimin shows the slightest interest in them they dump whoever they're with.

"Hoseok!" I heard footsteps behind me. I whipped around seeing Yakira running after me. She finally caught up and leaned on her legs for support. She was catching her breath.

She stood up and I eyed her. She came close to me, but I backed away.

"Why did you walk away?" She asked. I rolled my eyes "What you feel pity for me now?" I snapped at her.

She flinched a bit. "Do I do something wrong?" I just laughed at her ironically.

"Wow" I said to her. "I can't believe it. You telling me you didn't notice Jimin's advances? Like c'mon Yakira. You didn't even stop him. I guess Jimin is your fave and I'm just a fool who was just a back up or a toy..." I was staring into her brown golden eyes.

She was breathtaking. There was so much her eyes hold. There was this intensity flame within them. Her eyes were vivid. Aliveness that contain a hint of recklessness in them.

Just looking at her eyes made me feel like I was touching her without necessarily touching her. Little gestures. That's what our eyes hold. They are the key factor to any gesture. She had them for sure.

"You know what just be happy with Jimin. I don't-" I was cut off by her lips in mine.

She cupped my face. She was so delicate and tender. Afraid of doing too much. Afraid that she made a wrong move. I stood frozen for a good second before regaining conscious.

My eyes fluttered shut and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me.

The kiss was electrifying. Our lips moulded perfectly together. We were in synch with each other. We were tangled in the passion.

We both broke away trying to catch our breaths. We were in close proximity. I leaned my forehead against hers and she just chuckled smiling at me.

I smiled back and pecked her nose. "Hoseok will you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?" She asked.

My smile became wider and brighter.

I started smiling to myself remembering that scenerio. It was the best day in my life. She definitely is my everything and nothing with her will ever be wasted because I love her.


	4. Holding

Hold me, trust me  
You know you can hide in my arms all night now  
Hold me, trust me  
I'm gonna ride in your love all night  
~~~~

Hoseok Pov:

"Hobi!" Yakira squealed. I laughed at her and smiled brightly to hear her laughters. I was hovering over her, tickling her sides. She was trying her best to resist the temptation to laugh and smile.

"I'm gonna p-pee" she said squirming around. I chuckled more "Pee all over me baby" I said. She stopped squirming and looked at me confused and disgusted. "Eww you're disgusting" she said trying to contain her smile.

Sounded better in my head. I shrugged at her and got off of her. She sat up and grabbed my wrist pulling me down on top of her. I hovered over her again. I raised one brow at her. She looked at me innocently.

My eyes travelled all over her face. Every little detail was permanently engraving in my head. I had the feeling of tracing her beautiful porcelain face. My thumb lightly touched her bottom lip. I faintly touched it, so enthralled and captivated with her lips.

She pouted her lips and stuck her bottom lip out more. I put more firm pressure on her lips and swiped on it feeling the smoothness under my rough pad of thumb. It felt like only us two. My eyes wouldn't leave her lips. They looked, so inviting that I wanted to capture them in my own.

The world stopped for a brief second until she flipped us over and I was under her. Her face hovering over mine and all her hair fell to the sides. Her hair was long enough that it draped over like a curtain shielding us from the rest.

She looked down at me, scanning my face with her eyes. I couldn't read her off this time around. I didn't know what she was thinking. I couldn't read her thoughts like usual.

She finally return her gaze back on me. There as this intense look in her eyes that kept me hypnotized with her. I tried reading her eyes and what emotion she was trying to tell with her look, but this time her eyes had too many emotions to determine what she was thinking.

I slowly brought my hand towards her face, while my arm snaked around her waist and brought our bodies more closer together. I couldn't help, but feel the sensuality growing between us. Her hair falling around us. Hiding us from anyone, while breaking any space.

She didn't flinch or budge. She let me touch her and our bodies to tangle into one another. I let my hand touch her cheek and gently let my thumb caress her face softly. Our eye contact stayed in contact.

She wasn't doing anything to fight me. If she ever felt uncomfortable all she has to do is tell me and I'll stop. Nonetheless, she leaned more against my hand and smiled lightly. My heart started beating faster and I couldn't control it.

Something was going on in my stomach. I felt like there were butterflies poking at my stomach and it only grew. It felt warm and fuzzy. Something I wasn't quite sure and use to. I never felt something, so safe.

So right in my life.

The warmth in my stomach started to spread out throughout my entire body. It filled up my heart and my cheeks felt the extremely warm.

I didn't hesitate anymore. I needed to keep touching her. I needed to prove that this warmth is caused by her and no one else. That these butterflies aren't just because I'm touching her or my hormones.

I crash my lips onto hers and kiss her with as much passion as I can give in a kiss. She cupped my face and kissed me back with the same amount of force. I brought our bodies even more closer.

I tried to get rid of any space that still was present. Our lips molded perfectly together. We were in sync. The butterflies that were in my stomach grew even more and the warmth was spreading to my entire body. My heart was radiating and beating even faster.

My tongue poked through and I swiped it across her bottom lip trying to ask permission. I really was stun by my actions. I'm not, so bold and mostly with actions like this. But instead of continuing our make out session, she pulled away.

I furrow my eyebrows and prayed that I didn't take it too far. Her body still stayed laid on top of mine. She shyly looked away. "I'm not ready for sex" she whispered shyly. 

I sighed a relief and chuckled lightly at her. "Yakira, I wasn't asking for sex. I was just trying something different" she relaxed and still didn't face me. 

"Yakira, when you're ready I'll be ready. We can take our time. All I want is to hold you in my arms. That's all I want Yakira. I also want you to trust me" I said. 

She immediately looked up at me and kissed my cheek. "Of course I trust you Hobi and thank you for being patient with me" she said blushing lightly.

I gave her my brightest smile and realized something. I never knew or thought that I would feel this way so soon. 

I was definitely scared that I was feeling this way. I looked at her and opened my mouth to say what I was feeling, but quickly shut my mouth and just gave her a quick peck on her lips. 

She smiled and nestled her head on my chest and relaxed, while sighing happily. I wrapped my arms around her body and we laid together in that position. I bet she could hear my heartbeat racing. 

And we stayed like that all night long. That memory was the one that stood out from the rest because that was one that I realized that I love her. That I can't live without her beside me. Being in this hotel room was very lonely without her. All I want is to ride in her love until the day she let's me go.


	5. Taste Touch

Midnight, your eyes  
Bitter wine, conversations  
You and me, some money, babe  
I don't need a paycheck (Don't need a paycheck)  
One taste and I'm hooked on it  
Don't laugh, I know you want it  
I'm addicted to your light  
~~~~

So this will be a pov of both. Everything I write is the perspective of both. They're experiencing the exact same thing unless I say otherwise. Enjoy!

Hoseok and Yakira's pov:

Midnight came around and I was still awake. Twisting and turning around my bed. It felt cold and empty. Something that I was not quite use to yet. Without the other person cuddling me with their heat. 

I sigh one more time and looked at the digital clock on the desk. Time was ticking away and I couldn't find a way to fall asleep. My mind kept drifting away to their smile. Their love. 

My smile faded a bit. Does she feel the same?

Does he feel the same? 

Is it too quick? Is it gonna scare her off?

Will he think I'm too obsessed? 

Will she say I love you back?

Will he even tell me those words back?

I sigh again and feel my heart still keep beating at the speed of light. I have to admit my feelings sometime soon. I don't think I can continue keeping this to myself when my heart is beating and falling deeper in the waves of the ocean. 

I sit up right not feeling tired, but anxious and worried. Worried of my own feelings and thoughts. Feelings that they won't be able to reciprocate the love that I feel. I ruffle my hair and look at the curtains that are swaying slightly from the breeze. 

I got up feeling the coldness of the floor hit the bottom pads of my feet. I slowly walked through and stood behind the curtain. I open it and the blinds. I hesitated, but looked up towards the night sky to see the gleaming of the stars shining brighter than any other night. 

That triggered a memory. The memory of her. The memory of him. Before departing from each other we stayed up way past midnight. Just simply talking about anything and everything.

I was upset he didn't tell me sooner he was leaving on tour the day after. Yet I couldn't be mad at him. I wanted to spend more time without fighting with him. We don't argue often. Just once in awhile, but we never stay mad for long. 

We sat on the balcony looking outwards to the city and sipping away on wine. It was my first time sipping wine, so it was bitter to me compared to him. He was enjoying his time with me. 

We stayed quiet hearing the sounds of the city and looking at the night sky. We just enjoyed each other's present in silence. 

Silence was always something in our relationship. Silence wasn't because we had nothing to say to each other. It wasn't because ran out things to say. It wasn't every awkward. It always said more than words could ever say. 

She can even agree with me on that. Silence was part of our relationship. It always felt more intimate than kissing each other. Silence was a way to connect to one another through our gestures, touches, and light. 

We just looked up at the stars. I looked at her and she was already looking at me. I spoke lowly "We'll never be miles apart" I said. 

I looked at him puzzled. "Why is that?" I questioned him. He gave me a small smile and sighed happily. 

"Because Yakira there are only one sun. We see the same sun. The same stars. They're always the same. They'll never change or die out. It's like us. The stars are a way that connects us. No matter how far land, sea, or wind, we'll always be together" I said to her. 

I never felt my heart race quicker than that night. I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but I looked up at the night stars and saw they shined brighter than when we first came out. 

This couldn't be a coincidence or could it? I turned back and saw the an imaginary light shining on his beautiful angelic face. Was I dreaming? The light radiated towards him and my heart skipped a beat. My love only grew. 

The stars were burning bright and very intense. It was shining on her face. She looked like an absolute angel. My love was growing more intense by the second. 

I immediately stood up and I walked up to her. I grabbed her waist and we both stared at each other. 

I needed to admit my love. Before I don't get a chance at this again. 

He stared at me and then crashed his lips on mine. I immediately responded back and kissed him back with so much love that poured out of me. His lips tasted like the bitter wine we were drinking. 

Yet it became my intoxication and I needed more of him. Maybe it's the wine talking, but I wanted to take this somewhere further. I was definitely hooked onto the taste of his lips

She wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands trailed from her lower back to her thighs and I tap her to indicate to jump. She did so and wrapped her legs around my waist. I placed my hands under her thighs and held her there. I caressed her thighs with my thumbs in circular motions.

The wine was taking control of my judgments, but hers as well. We were doing something hasty that both of us haven't ever done. We've never taken it this far. 

Ever. 

I was about to take it farther and kiss her neck, until the phone ringing cut us off. We both pulled away.

We both were trying to catch our breaths. I lightly let her legs go and she got off sitting back down on her chair. I answered the phone, but I wished I hadn't. 

He looked at me and it told me one thing. He was going to leave. I frowned at him and shook my head. I immediately got up and left him without saying anything else. 

"Yakira...!" But his voice faded. I was already gone. I look back at the present stars in the night sky and thought to myself. The stars are shining brighter because he is looking at the same night sky like me. 

I leaned against the window looking at the same stars Yakira is probably staring at. 

They both looked at the night sky and the stars shining brighter than any other night. They felt more closer than ever before. They both thought the same thing. I'm going to tell you how much I love you...


	6. Lost In

Lost in your light, baby  
I wanna stay right here all night, baby  
(All night, darling)  
~~~~  
Hoseok Pov:

I was pacing back in forth, nervous about her arrival. I kept biting my nail in anxiousness. I couldn't contain my nervousness.

Why am I so nervous? I mean it's been some months since I left, so why am I acting like this?

Because Hoseok you're gonna drop the L bomb on Yakira. You have every right to be nervous duh doo doo head.

I glared at no one, but myself. Stupid sub-conscious always having to talk at the wrong moments. The only thing is that he's right about one thing... I was nervous of saying those three words.

I ran my hand through my hair in distress. I don't even know how I got changed into this outfit, I barely could get out of bed without support.

Yes, that's how nervous I was.

"Hyung, you'll be fine. You guys are inseparable from the hip. I bet she'll say it back" said the youngest to me, while placing his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Don't get my hopes too high Kookie" I said to him, while looking at the crowd of strangers. I had my mask on and all the other members did as well. We wanted to keep our identities private and hidden from the public.

I then heard a snort from my left side. "Hoseok, stop being so doubtful of yourself and Yakira. We all can see how you guys are such love birds" said Namjoon.

"She could always fall in love with someone else..." I heard someone mutter. I turn around to see who said that and my eyes landed on one of the member's with his sunglasses on crossing his arms with a small scowl.

Jimin... I thought.

I ignored his comment, but in the back of my mind I started to think what if she does end up loving someone else than me? What if she fell out of love for me and didn't want anything to do with me? What if-

No Hoseok! Stop thinking this way! Jimin is just upset that he didn't end up with Yakira. I shook it off and tried to be optimistic.

"Anyways, Hoseok" said Taehyung cutting the tension from the comment Jimin made. Everyone was coughing awkwardly to pretend they didn't hear Jimin clearly.

"She really seems into you hyung. I know she will say it back and if she doesn't just give her time. In the end, you've only dated for a couple of months" continue Taehyung.

Even with their comfort I couldn't help, but still be nervous. It was just a habit. No matter how much they comforted me I was still a nervous wreck.

I looked out towards the crowd and saw still a bunch of unknown faces. It gave me some sort of relief to gather my thoughts before she arrives.

I then returned to pacing back and forth, running my hand through my hair. I was trying to gather my thoughts into place, so when she arrived I was ready.

"Hoseok, calm down you're surprise for Yakira is very romantic and we know she'll love it" said Yoongi.

"But what if she hates it and rejects me because I haven't spend any time with her anymore?" Said my fear speaking first.

Jin just chuckled at me. "Yakira isn't anything like that Hoseok. She would never break your heart. I should know. She really cares for you more than anything else and I doubt that she'll reject you once she tasted the food I cooked" said Jin smiling proud.

I nodded "Yeah maybe you're right" I said.

"No, Hoseok. We know we're right" said Namjoon. I just nodded and didn't say anything else because down the hall I saw a girl with short black hair walking towards us. My heart stopped for a brief moment.

I started panicking. I wasn't ready! I tried calming down, but I couldn't at all. I looked everywhere to see if doing that gave me time.

"Hi Hobi" I finally stopped looking around and saw the love of my life already in front of me. She was smiling at me and my breathing stopped.

"H-Hi" was all I could manage to sputter out of my throat. She dropped her bags and hugged me tightly. I stood still for quite sometime until my body finally relaxed and all my worries vanished into thin air.

She made me feel secured, safe, and loved. I then wrapped my hands around her small body frame and pulled her more closer to my body. I wanted to feel the heat and embrace radiating off of her transferred to me.

"Okay okay love birds break it up. We need to get going before people realize we are BTS" said Namjoon.

She pouted at me and hesitantly nodded. She then immediately greeted the boys. They all smiled at her, while Jimin just stared at her with a forced smile.

She didn't seem to notice the difference. He then offered to carry her bags. "No it's okay Jimin. I'm her boyfriend I'll take her bags with me" I grabbed her luggage, but then Jimin grabbed her bag and started walking away.

Yakira just looked confused, but didn't say anything. I then grabbed her hand and intertwine it with mine and I lead her out the airport...

\----

"Yeah..." was all I responded to Yakira. She was trying to make conversation, but I would give her one word answers.

I was just extremely nervous since I planned something special for us and it was time to surprise her with it.

She sighed at me "Hoseok you seem really uninterested and quiet" I knew when she said my full name she was upset with me. I frowned at her knowing she flew from her state to come see me and all I did was act like I wasn't interested in her presence.

Which was quite the opposite. I really love that she's here with me. I didn't respond to her and she sigh again at me.

"If you didn't want me... You should've have not invited me. Whatever, I'm going back to my hotel room" she was about to walk off, but I grabbed her wrist quickly.

"I'm sorry. Please stay" she looked at me and bit her lip. "Fine" she simply said. She snatched her hand from my hand and kept a distance between us.

I frowned again. It wasn't ready, but it's getting really late and if I don't do it sooner I never will. I walked behind her and place my hands over her eyes.

"Hobi" I shushed her. "Do you trust me?" I asked her. She was quiet and then spoke "With all my heart" she said softly. It made me smile.

"Okay then, just let your guard down Yakira" I said. "For you I always do" she said barely in audible voice.

I led her through the place until finally we reached our destination. I took a deep breath and let my hands fall. I walked around to look at her. She opened her eyes and when she did her face looked surprised.

She then started taking steps forward to the center of the place. I held my breath looking at her actions.

At first I couldn't detect her feelings, but then a bright smile fell upon her beautiful face. It made me heart warm and I thought this is it. I need to to her before I never get the chance to again.

I walked up to her and grabbed her hands in mine. I then looked straight into her eyes and she did the same.

"Yakira, I never knew that I would ever need someone in my life. Someone who would drive me insane in a good way. Someone who made me feel complete. Someone like... You" I said and she looked very touched by it.

I continued "I realized that these couple of months on tour without you is very lonely. I realized that you are my light baby. You're my sanity and clarity. All I want to do from now is get lost in your light all night long because Yakira... I love you" I said with all my heart.

She looked at me for sometime, but didn't say anything. My heart was beating erratically, I could feel it trying to pop out of my chest.

I tried to keep my hopes up, but it started to falter a bit and I was now worried again that maybe she doesn't feel the same.

Then all of a sudden I felt lips on mine. I was startled, but then melted in the kiss. I placed my hands on her hips and held her there.

She then broke the kiss with a smile "I love you too Hobi. I love you, so much! All I want is to love you for the rest of my life" she said to me.

I couldn't help, but smile widely at her words. She said she loves me too. She loves all of me and I couldn't help, but kiss her again.

She kissed me back, but more harsher and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer and our kiss got a bit steamy from there.

She pulled away again. "Hoseok... I'm ready" she said to me. I widen my eyes "Are you s-sure?" I stuttered. She nodded her head "I'm positive. I wanna give you all of me" I blushed at her.

"But first let's eat" she said pointing to the food. I nodded and took her to eat. And from that night everything went to magical places.


	7. Your Light

Let's get lost in the light baby, all night  
I wanna stay right here all night, baby  
(All night, all night)  
Let's get lost in the light, baby  
~~~~

Yakira's Pov:

I woke up laying on his naked chest. I slightly looked up at him and saw he was peacefully sleeping. Last night was amazing. He was really kind and gentle with me. 

He would always make sure I was okay and ask me if I wanted to stop. I blushed at the thought from last night. He really showed me how much he loved me. 

I don't regret it. Not one bit. I really loved Hoseok and I wouldn't want it any other way. Since that day that I storm out. I was ready. Ready to give myself to him. Ready to give him all my love that he deserves. 

Scared was definitely a feeling that comes with love. Scared is something that everyone fears to have in them. Scared is a trick that plays in your mind, so you'll never do anything in life. Scared is an emotion that keeps you back. 

The only thing that scared doesn't do is diminish the love that someone has for another person. If your love is already strong enough even when the emotion of fear kicks in. It won't win.

I admit I was terrified, anxious, worried, and confident. All mixed emotions, but none stronger than my love for Hoseok. Fear was a close second. Fear was holding me back from telling Hoseok my real feelings, but at the same time it was trying to protect me from rejection that he might not love me back. 

A giddy smile forms on my lips knowing Hoseok said he loved me back. I know fear was created to protect people from either danger of the unknown, but also protection from ones own risks and failures. 

In the end, I was willing to take a risk on this. A risk on my heart and let it speak first. I couldn't hide in my shadow or lie to myself any longer. My heart grew fond of the man that I met months ago. 

I sigh happily at just being wrapped up in his arms. His indefinite love he contains.

I quietly stared at him. His chest heaved up and down in a steady pace when one is in a dream state.

I slowly lifted my head to take a closer look at him. The sun was shining through the curtains. It hit his angel like face and made him look like a innocent angel sent from heaven.

The lights reflected and made his face glow and illuminate his beautiful features. I've never seen someone, so pure and innocent than the man right in front of me.

I lifted my hand slowly and touched his face gently. I didn't wanna wake him up. I wanted to admire him. I wanted to take in this moment like if it was the last I'll ever see him.

He definitely was beauty. I let my fingers trail all over his face. His high plumpy cheekbones, his plump lips, and round shape almond eyes, just made him unique. Made him well him.

My fingers tried to be as delicate as possible to not awake him from his deep sleep. It also gave me a chance to take in all his angel like features. A smile began to form on my lips naturally.

How can someone, so lovely and heartfelt be in love with a person like me? I'm boring and cold. Well that's until I met him.

He changed me for the best and I will always love that he did that to me. He broke my shell. He broke my walls. He invaded my heart and took control over it. 

Yet in the end, I don't care because if my heart is still beating and he still loves me then I'll always keep my guard down. 

Maybe it's bad to do that. Maybe people might think that I'm stupid for even giving one once of my guard down, but to me Hoseok already showed and prove to me that he cares and loves me. 

After tracing his cheeks my hands trailed from his face to his bare chest exploring. I started to blush at the thought from last night. 

We both were really inexperienced, yet somehow we still ended up knowing what were doing and showing as much love as we possibly could.

I kept going south, lost in the moment of tracing my fingers over his beautiful carved body. I didn't realize that my hands kept going until I heard a gasp. 

I immediately snapped my eyes upward towards his face and saw a smile that he tried to hide by snoring. 

I lightly smacked his chest "You were awake this whole time!?" I said to him. He then opened both his eyes and smiled looking down at me. 

I quickly hid my face in his chest and blushed madly red. I chuckled and I felt his whole body rumble. 

"Cute" he simply said caressing my bare back. I wouldn't look up at him. He then slapped my bottom lightly. I gasped and shot my head upwards. He smirked a little "Good morning beautiful" he said, while I blushed at him beet red.

"Since when did you wake up? Or were you awake the whole time?" I asked him. 

"Awake once you started to touch all over my face. I was asleep before then, but I wouldn't mind you waking me up like that every morning" he said winking.

I blushed more and tried to hide my face, but he took my hands away from my face and replaced my hands with a quick peck. 

"Don't hide you're beautiful face Yakira. I always wanna see it everyday" said Hobi. I nodded my head and gave him a peck on his nose. 

"I love you Hoseok" I said smiling softly. 

He smiled like an idiot "I love you more Yakira. Forever and always" he said.

"Forever and always" I repeated. We simply stayed embraced in each other's arms. 

Hoseok and Yakira knew that they would be lost in each other's light. They wanted to be in each other's light every night and day because nothing was better than being in the love of another person. In someone else's light and love.


End file.
